Cole
Cole Cole is one of the major protagonists in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the black Ninja of Earth and the leader of the Ninja. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with the other three Ninja. Nya also likes him. He was the second one to unlock his true potential. In the fifth season of the series, the Ninja head out to a haunted temple only to discover he who doesn’t escape before dawn becomes a ghost. As a result, in order to learn the art of Airjitzu, Cole sacrifices himself to receive the scroll of Airjitzu. Appearance Cole has a muscular body (hence his past as a rock climber, being the strongest of the Ninja even without hiselemental power) with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He generally prefers black or dark clothing. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. After turning into a ghost Cole's body is no longer tangible, however his presence is still there. His face is a pale green and the rest of his body faded. He is outlined by a pale green and appears to glow like other ghosts do. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent leader of the five Ninja. In the beginning, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Sensei Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. At first Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. Shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons, Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite his initial hesitance, he grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the five Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends, and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have trouble finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Weapons and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree - enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more. After becoming a ghost Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing materials (like snow), objects (like a key hole), and mechanisms (like Zane's Mech). He also has the ability to phase through solid objects, but become solid himself if he concentrates. This state does, however make him weak to water. Trivia * Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. He seems to care for Rocky more than the other Ninja care for their own Dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the Dragons had to leave in Snakebit. He was also the happiest to see that Rocky had returned as the Ultra Dragon. * His hobbies include rock climbing, drawing, cooking, and sometimes, dancing. * He is extremely determined in culinary arts, but according to the other Ninja, he is a terrible chef. However, his Snogfruit Punch (made in "All of Nothing") was apparently fairly decent, as the Ninja were all seen drinking some at the end of the episode. * Cole's name is a pun on coal, a black fossil fuel found deep underground. * Cole was the third Ninja to unlock his True Potential. * Cole has feelings for Nya, just as she has for him. ** As of Grave Danger, Jay's reflection implies that Cole will not end up with Nya. * In "The Temple on Haunted Hill," he becomes a ghost at the end of the episode but remains on the Ninjas' side. ** As of Season 5, Cole can possess anything due to him being a ghost. * Cole has a slight motion sickness, as shown in The Rise of The Great Devourer and The Last Hope. * In "Grave Danger," Cole could not see his reflection of an older self, alluding a probable horrible fate. ** Another thought is that Cole did not accept his future as a Ghost, and could not see a future to experience. ** Even another answer was that since he was already "dead," his aging was frozen, and he may remain physically the same. Cole Trainee When Cole is wearing his Trainee Suit. The Golden Weapon King of Shadows Home Snakebit Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms Cole DX When Cole is riding Rocky (Earth Dragon). Weapons of Destiny Rise of the Snakes Cole ZX This is the suit he wears after he finishes ninja training. The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing Rise of the Great Devourer Day of the Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Ninjaball Run Child's Play Wrong Place Wrong Time The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Last Voyage Island of Darkness Cole Kimono This is his elemental robe he wears after the ninja arrive at the Temple of Light. Island of Darkness The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Cole Techno The Surge Cyrus Borg made these suits for the ninja to scramble the Digital Overlord's system. The Art of the Silent Fist Blackout The Curse of the Golden Master Enter the Digiverse Codename: Arcturus The Void The Titanium Ninja Techno (Indestructible Armor) Cole and the other ninja use ancient Stone Army armor to get indestructible armor to face the Overlord. Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Major Characters